Alliances Pt 1
by Shayne1
Summary: Set after the end of Return of the Jedi - Han proposes, Leia accepts, and Luke and Chewbacca tag along. Excitement follows.


ALLIANCES by Shayne  
Part 1  
(originally published in a zine in 1984, currently being transferred to disk and listed on the Net for your edification as it is available. In those days not much had been written about the Han/Leia relationship, so I wrote fic based on my own ideas).  
  
  
Dawn on Endor was a lovely time. Sunlight filtered through the great trees slowly so that the sky was blue above while there were still cool shadows on the forest floor. At that time of day it was quiet in the forest except for the birdsong, the wind and the rustling of small animals in the undergrowth.  
  
Endor's quiet of untold millenia had been shattered by war and the silence would never be quite the same again. The innocent cycles of nature had been interrupted and the scars would heal slowly. History had marked Endor and History and Nature have long memories.  
  
One quiet morning Han Solo and Chewbacca were asleep as the forest floor shadows gave way to the light. They had spent most of the night working on the Falcon's main sensor unit and the dawn found them sprawled on the landing pad under the Falcon's belly. Han was propped against Chewbacca's chest and one great Wookie arm was wrapped around him. It was quiet on the pad so their sleep hadn't been disturbed. When he did eventually wake Han was lazily content to lay where he was, happy to drift to full waking in the wonderful sense of security of that peaceful day.  
  
Although they'd made him a General of the Alliance Han had little interest in politics and had spent the time since the Emperor's defeat repairing his damaged ship. Being a General did have certain advantages: he'd found it a lot easier to commandeer parts and equipment and he didn't have to pay for any of it. Maybe they figured he'd earned it. Well, he had, sure enough.  
  
He wasn't altogether sure he liked being famous. At first it had held a certain charm...people listened to what he had to say, as if it meant something. His opinions always had, of course, but it was nice to have that value confirmed by others, even some fairly famous "others". But then they kept wanting him to do things, become more involved in the organisational side, and that just wasn't his line. He'd fight for them, since he'd come to accept their cause, but he'd be damned if he'd be bored to death for 'em!  
  
He'd finally sought refuge with Chewie and the Falcon. Here was a friend who asked nothing more of him than to be a friend. His ship, too, asked what it always had; his skill, his energies, his special care. It was a cop-out maybe...but he needed time to think, to figure out where he was heading.  
  
His lazy thoughts were interrupted by whistling and the sound of footsteps. He opened one eye and saw Luke sauntering across the pad, hands in pockets, his jacket tossed over one shoulder. The younger man slid down into a cross-legged sprawl and propped his back against one of the Falcon's landing struts.  
  
"Just waking up, General? Getting lazy in your old age - the morning's half gone."  
  
"Watch it with the old bit, kid," Han said through a jaw-creaking yawn. "We've been up working all night while you've been tucked in your nice comfortable bed."  
  
Chewie came awake and rolled upright, agreeing with his parnter as he pushed him to the deck. He eyed the bag that look took from his shoulder and a set of broad furry nostrils twitched.  
  
"Yes, I brought you some breakfast, Chewie. Thought you might like some company and it was getting very military over at Headquarters.  
  
Chewie thanked him and indicated an extreme case of malnutrition brought on by overwork. Han snorted and stretched.  
  
"Never known a walkin' stomach to match him. Where's Leia?"  
  
"On her way up." Luke fished in the bag and brought out bread, fruit and a large flask of hot tea, with mugs. "She's worried about something, maybe you can sort it out."  
  
Han's eyebrows rose but he made no comment. If Luke was disinclined to get through to Leia, he didn't see himself doing too well. They were just starting to eat when Leia joined them. She received a crummy kiss from Han, a good morning growl from a busy Chewie and a piece of fruit from her brother before sitting down next to Han. He watched her carefully, judged her mood to be disturbed and decided on the direct approach.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What makes you think anything is up?"  
  
"Maybe associatin' with Jedis has increased my already sharp insight," he answered, ignoring various snorts of amusement. "Why not tell me about it, whatever it is?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor," she said with a smile, which rapidly faded. "I've been offered a position on the Alliance Council."  
  
"Congratulations," Han said, eyebrows twitching together. "That's a problem?"  
  
She nodded, looking sideways at Han. "So have you."  
  
He sniffed. "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Told them you'd say that. They wanted Luke to be a special adviser but he said no, too. Seems none of us are very responsible."  
  
Han looked across at Luke, who shrugged. "I've got other things to do. I don't think they understood." Luke looked at Leia, questioning.   
  
"I do...and I don't." She sighed, resting against Han's shoulder. "I've been involved in all this for most of my life, in one way or another. I've never had any time to myself. I feel a bit guilty feeling that way, when you think of all the good people who have given all their lives for the cause. But I can't help it!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Han said briskly. "It's true, you do deserve a break." He wiped his hands on his trousers and took hold of Leia's hands. "You need to get away from it all for a while. I have to test the Falcon when we've finished here, take her out for a good long run, get the kinks out of her. Come with me."  
  
Leia considered the idea. "I don't know, I really shouldn't leave..."  
  
"Yes," Luke interrupted softly. "I agree with Han. It feels....necessary." Leia turned to him, saw the familiar faraway look in his eyes, the look of a mind seeing Visions. "Something...." He shook his head, blue eyes focusing on her face. "It's gone, but you can feel it's right, can't you?"  
  
She hesitated, sensing the flow of What Was twitching in the air around her, and the knowledge battled with Responsibility. "Yes, but what will Mon Mothma think if I just .... leave?"  
  
Luke shrugged again, smiled. "You'll think of a reason. And I know just the place too. The Falcon can get there in a day, you can spend a few days there and be back before most of them know you've been gone. Its a planet called Parsimon, an ocean world with a few islands and no intelligent life. Tropical, empty; I remember thinking it would be nice to visit. It will give you time to relax and sort things out."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll do it, but.." she looked at her brother, "only if you and Chewie come along too. You can share the blame."  
  
"It wasn't what I had in mind," Luke said, grinning at Han's rapid head shakes behind Leia's back, "but I'd love to come."  
  
Wishing that Luke wouldn't loose his Jedi perception at inopportune moments, Han turned Leia toward him and took hold of both her hands. "I think I have the perfect excuse you can give Mon Mothma. We can all go - and you and I can make it our honeymoon."  
  
Leia blinked and in the stunned silence looked up into Han's eyes, her own very bright.   
"Was that....was that a...proposal?"  
  
He'd had no idea where it had come from, had woken that day with no more idea of proposing marriage than of shooting himself, and the amazement was clear on his face. But it was far too late to turn back. "Yeah.....I guess it was." What little imp had made him say it...and how surprising that he didn't want it unsead. He looked down into the beautiful face of the woman he loved and felt unaturally nervous. She reached up one hand to cup his chin.  
  
"You might be sorry if you take the time to think it over."  
  
He shook his head. "I've thought it over. I can't swear we won't have rought times, but I'll never be sorry. If you'll have me, that is."  
  
She laughed, smothering the happy sound in the cloth of his shirt, warming herself in the feel of his life force, in the strength of his spirit, in the strong beat of his heart. She could feel, through the Force, the bright core of his being, his optimism, his strength that would always be there for her. The Force granted her a brief Vision that they would be together, still in love, at the end of their days.  
  
"When?" she asked, her voice unsteady in the light of her new awareness.   
  
Han looked around at the quiet landing pad, at the shape of the Falcon above him. "Why not here, now? It's a fine day for it."  
  
It was a still moment, a breath-stopping, funny, perfect moment and Luke and Leia both sensed the rhythm of the future blending into and charting the course of what was, what should be. It was right.  
  
She turned to Luke. "Brother, you are the last Jedi. It would be an honour to have you as my Witness."  
  
Luke bowed his head, expression serious, eyes bright. "It would be my honour."  
  
Han turned to Chewbacca. "How about it, pal? Will you Witness for me?"  
  
Chewie barked in delight and thumped his friend on the back. Hand turned back to Leia and nodded. "Alright, let's do it."  
  
They sat facing each other, hands clasped, eyes wide. Slowly, Han began speaking the ancient Words of Joining, words that had been spoken at such times since the beginning of things. When he had finished, Leia responded and they sealed their joining with a kiss.  
  
Luke took both their hands in his. "I Witness this Joining and wish you both a life together of love and good fortune. The Force will always be with you."  
  
When the clasp was broken Luke's smile broadened and he hugged Han with delight. "Welcome to the family, brother."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day the Falcon lifted from the landing pad and sped out from green Endor bearing four happy people determined to have a good time. The news of the marriage had spread through the personnel on Endor and the couple were deluged with congratulations from all sides. Every now and then Han would stop in a flash of bewilderment and wonder. He was married...he, the wanderer, the don't-tie-me-down smuggler who'd sneered at the concept. Whenever that small doubt crept in he would think of Leia and it would be alright.  
  
It hadn't been easy to convince Luke and Chewie to go along - Luke had pointed out that, all joking aside, newly marrieds didn't generally take family along on their honeymoon. But Han pointed out that they weren't your average couple; they'd have a lifetime to get to know each other and neither would be happy knowing that Luke and Chewie were worrying about them. Leia agreed; she could sense Luke's bone wearyness and the shadow of the Darkness that still hung about the edges of his memories.  
  
"You need to get away from things for a while too," she'd said, determined as only Leia could be. "If you don't come, I don't go." With that, there was nothing else to be done.  
  
The Falcon's new sensor unit worked perfectly and they came out of jump just outside the Parsimon system. In a few hours they were in orbit about the blue world. It checked out exactly as Luke had said it would: tropical, ninety-five percent water with no owners to get permission from for landing. It had a small single moon and was ringed in belts of fluffy white clouds. They had a choice of hundreds of islands, none more than a few miles square.  
  
The Falcon dropped down through the centre of a tropical storm and came out of the clouds above the green and gold island, guided to a careful landing in a clear patch of sand only walking distance from the ocean's edge. It was shortly before noon when they landed and within a very short time of the dust settling around the ship's landing legs, all three humans were heading towards the water dressed in a minimum of clothing. Chewbacca distained getting deliberately wet and headed off to the nearest headland to do some fishing with a home-made rod.  
  
After some energetic swimming, Luke was content to float on an air-filled pad in the warm gentle waters near the shore, his eyes protected by a floppy hat, his arms tucked comfortably under his head. The only danger on this placid planet came from some of the larger oceanic predators and he kept his Force awarness on "automatic" to warn him of the approach of anything dangerous in the water.  
  
Leia swam lazily through the small waves near the shore then stopped to watch Han. He had discovered the fun of diving to the bottom and doing handstands. She saw him go under and waited for his reappearance; after some seconds she began to worry, then felt a pair of strong hands grab her ankles and she was abruptly pulled under.  
  
Spluttering and coughing, she pushed herself to the surface and splashed after the rapidly retreating Han. "Come back here you...you scoundrel! Just try and do that again!"  
  
Han stopped and turned, grinning. "Now, you really shouldn't say that sort of thing...."   
  
Leia stopped dead. "Oh no...Han....!"  
  
He dived and Leia twisted aside, kicking out at the shape visible through the green water. Han avoided the thrashing feet and came up behind her, hoisting her out of the water and dumping her down again. She came up, splutering, laughing.  
  
"Cheat! Wretch! Luke, help me, don't just lie there!"  
  
Luke didn't budge, continued to float serenly. "It's undignified for a Jedi to get involved in such antics. I'm meditating here...."  
  
Han and Leia looked at each other, grinned, then turned and sprinted through the water. Hearing their approach, Luke looked up and yelped. Before he could escape, both had reached him and he was abruptly spilled off the float and dunked. As his head came to the surface, Leia placed the sopping hat carefully on his head.  
  
"Meditate on that, Jedi Masterful One."   
  
When they had all tired themselves out they left the water and lay down to dry on the sun-warmed sand under the trees. Chewie returned at lunchtime with half a dozen fish which he wolfed down, ignoring the offended looks of his friends. An attempt to dunk him in the ocean for his greed was met with the appearance of a set of very sharp teeth. To Chewie's mind, a wet Wookie was an unhappy Wookie.  
  
The night was too pleasant to spend inside, so they all lay on pads out under the calm starry sky. The planet, as well as being empty of larger forms, was also blessedly free of biting insects.  
  
The next day continued much as the previous one, with perhaps a little less activity and more rest. Seeing Han and Leia were occupied in quiet conversation down by the water'' edge, and Chewie was off exploring the woods behind the ship, Luke decided to explore the island's coastline. Wearing only a pair of shorts, he wandered slowly down the sand, utterly content and at peace. The sun was warm on his skin, the air was clean and fresh and the day was quiet. War and death seemed very far away.  
  
After an hour's walk, he spotted something shining in the sand. Curious, he walked over and bent to look.  
  
It was a discarded blaster powerpack.  
  
He picked it up, puzzled. It was relatively new, untarnished by the sea, so it couldn't have been there long. Yet this was supposedly an uninhabited world.....  
  
He felt a sudden flash of anxiety. The pack seemed cold in his hand, reinforcing his fear. In itself it wasn't frightening, but its incongruity was. His internal alarms began ringing and he turned and started jogging back towards the camp.  
  
As he rounded the headland before their beach he stopped and drew back behind some rocks. He'd seen the Falcon's shape beside the trees, with Han, Leia and Chewbacca standing on a patch of open ground next the landing ramp. But they weren't alone.  
  
A group of half a dozen figures stood around them, all armed, their guns pointing towards the three stiffly erect figures. He tried to pick up some feeling from Leia, he could sense her emotions...a touch of fear, some anger, a taut preparedness for action. Whoever they were, they weren't friends. Nor Imperials either, from the way they were dressed. He needed to get closer.  
  
Using all the considerable stealth at his disposal he moved up to the band of trees at the edge of the beach and began moving quietly towards the ship. As he got closer he could hear voices, those of Han mostly and a male voice not known to him. He targeted in on it and made his careful way towards another group of boulders. One man, the speaker, stood with his back to the rocks on a level slightly above the others and Luke angled towards him, bending low and moving from shadow to shadow, soundless. When he reached a position just a few feet from the man he stopped to listen.  
  
"....and I don't really see you having much choice, Solo. If you want to go on living, anyhow."  
  
"You haven't changed, Merril." Solo's voice dripped acid. "Still the same friendly, charitable guy you always were."  
  
"And you're still a fool. I want answers, not insults. Remember - my patience is even more limited than your smarts."  
  
Luke calmed his breathing and made a quick assessment. He was unamed, practically naked, facing half a dozen armed nasties while his family was at immediate risk. He looked down at the old powerpack still in his grip and smiled. Moving forward, he slipped up behind the black-garged figure and pressed the edge of the pack into the man's back.  
  
"One move," he said as the other jumped in surprise, "and I'll blow your spine through your stomach."  
  
Luke used all of his voice manipulation talents so that his enemy, tense and alarmed, didn't even consider that the shape pressed to his back was anything but a gun. He saw his men begin to move and snarled at them.  
  
"Hold it, you idiots!"  
  
"Very wise." Luke's voice was light but steady. "Tell them to drop their guns and move back. " He pushed forward a little, bending forward to whisper. "I'm a bit nervous and might kill you...by mistake..."  
  
Merril nodded and the men unhappily dropped their blasters. Leia, Han and Chewie moved across and collected the weapons, gesturing the now unarmed men into a group. Han looked up at Luke, grinning.  
  
"Great job, kid. You can bring that scumbag down now."  
  
Luke prodded Merril forward and followed him down to the ground. As Merril turned to study his captor he saw the powerpack and blinked. Looking up, he saw a young man wearing a minimum of clothing, with smiling blue eyes. Even a Force blind Wookie could sense the anger.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me, Han?" Luke perched on a handy rock and studied the now-expressionless Merril.  
  
"My pleasure. Luke, meet Merril Highstar - murderer, smuggler, some-time slaver and pirate, along with a few other nasty things."  
  
Luke saw the flash of anger in Highstar's grey eyes, quickly controlled, and sensed that this man could be a dangerous enemy. Even in anger and defeat, Highstar controlled himself, watched everything...waiting, Luke knew, for the barest opportunity to swing things his way.  
  
"I missed out on the early parts of your discussion," Luke saiid.. "Care to fill me in?"  
  
Highstar said nothing, continued to stare across into Luke's eyes. He was busy realigning his options, plans, thoughts. No situation was hopeless while he lived. He need only get back on his ship...Luke noted the silence and shrugged.  
  
"Not very polite. Ah well, I daresay Han can fill in the details while we're taking you all back." Luke stood and turned to Han. "Keep an eye on them, I'll go and change."  
  
When he returned, dressed now in black with the lightsabre strapped to his belt, all of the pirates other than their leader had been tied up and put in the Falcon's cargo hold. Merril and Han were engaged in a rather one-way conversation, while Leia and Chewie packed the ship in preparation for lift-off. Luke joined them and saw the interested glance thrown at him by Highstar. Not everyone recognised the significance of a lightsabre but he suspected Highstar was one of them.  
  
"Merril isn't being very helpful," Han said, sarcastically, "but I'm guessing his ship isn't far away and he probably has a temporary base somewhere on the planet. There could be more of them where he came from. I'm going to check the readouts, see if I can pick up any power concentrations. Keep an eye on him - and be careful."  
  
Luke nodded and sat back down, senses on the alert for any sign of sudden aggression from Highstar. Outwardly the man seemed at ease, his expression neutral. About the same age as Han, with pale blonde hair and steel grey eyes, he radiated danger, a kind of controlled tension, ready to be released.  
  
"I see you don't wear a blaster," Highstar said suddenly. "I could take that as an insult. I wonder why you should think you don't need one, especially since no-one's bothered to tie me up."  
  
"Maybe Han thinks I can take care of myself."  
  
Merril nodded slowly. "Yes, that must be it. Does that thing work?" He pointed to the lighsabre.  
  
"It works." Luke leant back against a rock and looked into the grey eyes. "What exactly are you doing on this world, anyhow? It hardly seems the kind of place someone like you would find interesting or useful."  
  
Highstar felt a strong desire to tell this young man everything, up to and including his birthday, blood type and favorite food. He recognised the cause and fitted the rest of the pieces together.  
  
"And I thought they were all dead. No, I don't think I want to tell you anything, Jedi."  
  
Luke linked his hands around his knees and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Time enough to find out."  
  
A short time later Han reappeared with his well-worn blaster holster strapped around his hips. "Merril's men tell me their ship is just over the hill there." He pointed beyond the treeline. "I can't pick up any other power broadcasts but with all the storm activity I wasn't really expecting to. It might be a good idea to check his ship out and see if anyone is missing."  
  
"I'll do it," Luke said, standing.  
  
"Better take Highstar with you. Could be some sort of booby trap or something. He has enough interest in his own hid to save himself if you have him lead the way."  
  
"Appreciate your concern Solo," Merril said, smile crookedly matching his tone. Han grinned and bowed.  
  
"Pleasure, Highstar. One thing - hurt the kid and I'll have Chewie disembowel you - slowly."  
  
The sun was high overhead as the two men left the beach and made their way through the trees. Luke walked a little behind Highstar, one hand resting on the butt of his lighsabre, his eyes constantly on the taller figure before him. He wondered briefly whether he should have brought Leia or Chewie with him. Surely he could handle one unarmed man? Why was he so worried? Why was there such an odd sense of impending danger?  
  
Highstar walked slowly, forcing himself to remain calm and not give away his growing sense of optimism. He'd been using Parsimon as a base because of its isolation; discovering the Falcon had been an unwelcome surprise. He and Solo had a history, usually involving competition in work, and he'd heard the Corellian had been captured by Jabba. That usually meant the end of the matter for anyone Jabba was unhappy with, yet there was Solo, big as life and just as annoying, causing him trouble again. Ahead lay his ship and within it, his one hope of escape. He concentrated on calming the fears of the young man behind him, of drawing him onwards...  
  
When they came to a break in the trees, Luke slowed and looked at the ship resting on the sandy soil. It was a big, businesslike converted freighter, gun turrets poking out of its grey hull. It must have come into land on gravs, not to have been heard. He sent his Force sense forward, searching for any sign of life within the ship. There was nothing, yet...something. A feeling of danger, of...what? He was aware that Highstar was watching him, waiting. There was vague tension there, yet it was filtered by a sense of anticipation. He turned back to the ship, irritated at his inability to make sense of the feelings. Danger yes, but inactive, not immediately threatening. As he tried to concentrate on it, it faded away. Shaking his head slightly, he motioned Highstar forward and followed him towards the landing ramp.  
  
Luke didn't see the small brief smile that flashed across Highstar's face as he turned to walk forward. He stopped at the ramp and turned. "Do I go in?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Slowly please."  
  
Merril turned and walked carefully up the ramp. Luke hesitated for a moment, then followed. Perhaps he had only sensed a general danger; he ducked his head to enter and as he did felt within the core of his Force sense the beginnings of an actuality. The possibility of danger had suddenly become real. He tried to duck aside and turn but before his mind could move his body a bolt of blue-white light shot out from a concealed point overhead and thundered into his body. There was an instant of bright pain, a moment for thought, then total blackness.....  
  
The greatest surprise of all was waking. When the darkness had consumed him he'd thought it was final. He didn't fear death anymore but there was so much undone and no time to say his goodbyes. So, when the darkness lifted and he knew himself alive he was...surprised. Surprised and puzzled.  
  
As the feeling came back into his body he felt the painful tingling along his reawakening nervous system that told of a stun beam. He couldn't control the small groan that slipped from him as his body burned with the feeling returning to numb limbs. As he opened his eyes and tried to focus, Merril Highstar's voice spoke nearby.  
  
"Take it easy. Let it wear off before you try jumping around."  
  
It was sound advice and Luke forced himself to relax. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked as the colours and shapes swirled around and sought a stationery orbit in his mind. Returning sensitivity told him that he was tied down to a chair by straps to his stomach and arms. He turned his head, aware of complaining muscles, and saw Highstar seated only a short distance away. Beyond him was a black view of stars. They were in space and Parsimon was nowhere in sight.  
  
As he turned his head back Merril raised one arm and pointed to a silver band around his wrist. "This is a control bracelet containing a small transmitter. Its set to detonmate the tiny but fairly nasty explosive charge on a chain around your neck. Give me too much trouble and I'll blow your head off." He smiled abruptly. "I really hope you don't give me cause to prove that claim; I hate waste."  
  
Luke remained still, gathering his shaken thoughts together. He needed facts, needed to know the when, where and how of his current situation. Merril Highstar was as dangerous as he'd originally thought; it would take all his skill to survive.  
  
"An unusual term, waste." Luke was pleased at the steady voice, in spite of the constant twitching of just every muscle he owned.  
  
"Profit and Loss," Merril said pleasantly, as he turned to survey the readouts. "Rarity usually means value. Sunstones can only be mined on Heliox, so Sunstones are valuable. This trip has turned into a major Profit blowout for me. Maybe somewhere there is someone willing to pay for something as rare as you."  
  
Luke's eyesbrows climbed. "You can't sell ......"  
  
"Your friend Han told you I was a slaver. Its not something I do much anymore, but for special items I can adapt. I'd call you special."  
  
Luke controlled a rush of disgust. "I may prove a little more...special...than you can handle."  
  
"Possibly. Though the famous Jedi skills didn't warnt you about Solly's security trap."  
  
Curiosity overcame annoyance. "What was that? I sensed something but couldn't define it."  
  
"My ship's the "Solar Song", hence the shortname. I've got a program going to let anyone in but myself as long as I say a particular code phrase before stepping onto the entry ramp. If they don't or I don't, they get stunned. That way, even if I'm brought aboard by force I have a chance to even things up."  
  
Luke was impressed in spite of himself. Highstar's security was elegant simplicity/. "I appreciate it being a stun and not a blaster."  
  
"A blaster bolt is fairly final. I might want an unwelcomed guest alive, like you for instance." Merril stood and leant over Luke, unclipping the arm and chest straps that kept him bound to the chair. "I'll let you out of this now, just remember that medallion. If you try and pull it, it may go off by itself. Oh, and I've already experienced your mind tricks - please don't do it again, I might get nervous and set it off...by mistake."  
  
Luke rubbed sore arms and looked about, noting the relative simplicity of the console. It wouldn't be too difficult to fly, if he needed to. He also noted the sensor readouts and frowned; where was the Falcon?  
  
End Part 1  



End file.
